Das Lied der Sterne
by Ithiliell
Summary: Es geht um einen Elben, der nur an seine Musik und seine unerwiderte Liebe denkt... Die Story ist komplett.


Disclaimer:

Alle Rechte an den entliehenen Figuren liegen bei J. R. R. Tolkien. Ich verfolge mit der kleinen Geschichte keine geschäftlichen Interessen.

_Es geht um einen Elben, der nur an seine Musik und seine unerwiderte Liebe denkt... Die Story ist komplett._

Das Lied der Sterne

von Ithiliell

Die richtigen Worte wollten nicht kommen, auch nicht die richtige Melodie. Immer und immer wieder überlegte der Elb, was er denn nun falsch gemacht haben könnte, warum sich ihm das 'Lied der Sterne', wie er es für sich genannt hatte, entzog. Sinnend blickte er zum Nachthimmel empor. Er galt als begnadeter Sänger. Bei dem großen Fest in ein paar Wochen würde er wieder alle mit seinen romantischen Gedichten und den Liedern über die großen Helden der vergangenen Zeitalter verzaubern. Vor allem Elwain sollte ihn hören. Lange schon verehrte er die junge Elbin, doch bisher hatte sie ihm keine Beachtung geschenkt.

Nein, er war kein Krieger. Aber die wachsende Dunkelheit über dem Land, das Vordringen der Kreaturen des Bösen, forderte auch von ihm, dass er seine Pflicht tat. So war er mit einer Gruppe losgezogen, um die Grenzen der Siedlung zu schützen, in der er lebte. Auf einem Hügel rasteten sie. Seine Begleiter schliefen. Sie hatten sich ein paar Stunden der Ruhe verdient. Er hielt Wache. Erst gegen Morgen würde er abgelöst werden, dann könnte auch er sich auf das weiche Moos betten...

Noch immer überlegte der Elb, wägte Worte in seinem Kopf, spielte im Geist mit den Tönen... Ja, das war es... endlich... So musste das Lied klingen... ein Lob der Schönheit, eine Anrufung der Liebe. Leise, um keinen der Schlafenden zu wecken, summte er die Melodie. Ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Der Elb sah Elwain vor sich, träumte davon, wie sie ihn mit geröteten Wangen und strahlenden Augen anblicken würde, wenn er ihr erklärte, dass dieses Lied nur für sie bestimmt sei.

Als der Angriff begann, war es zu spät, die anderen zu warnen. Eine Gruppe von Orks in all ihrer Abscheulichkeit, mit übergroßen, nach oben gereckten Köpfen, zusammengekniffenen Augen, Händen, die in Klauen endeten, war aus dem Wald hervorgebrochen. Der Boden bebte unter ihren stampfenden Füßen. Grauen erregend waren ihre schiefen, raubtierhaften Zähne. Fast glaubte er, ihren fauligen Atem riechen zu können. Ihr Gebrüll war kaum zu ertragen.

Als er mit gezogenem Schwert mutig auf einen der Feinde zustürmte, wurde er von ihm durch einen einzigen Schlag mit der Faust wie ein lästiges Insekt beiseite geschleudert. Ein kleines Stück rollte er abwärts, schlug mit dem Kopf auf einen Stein und alles versank in Dunkelheit.

Viel später, als er erwachte und mühsam wieder auf die Beine kam, war alles schon vorbei. Die Orks waren fort, und alles, was sie zurückgelassen hatten, war Blut und Vernichtung. Ihn hatten sie wohl für tot gehalten. Verzweifelt lief er zu jedem einzelnen Elben, versuchte seine Kampfgefährten durch Rütteln und Rufe wieder aufzuwecken, doch es war vergeblich. Alle waren tot. Schließlich sank er schluchzend zu Boden, krümmte sich zusammen, schlug die vom Blut seiner Kameraden befleckten Hände vor sein Gesicht.

Seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis... 'Es ist nur meine Schuld... ich habe versagt... sie haben sich auf mich verlassen... ich warnte sie nicht... ICH HABE KEIN RECHT ZU LEBEN!'

Irgendwann, als er keine Tränen mehr hatte, überkam ihn eine eigentümliche Ruhe. Der Elb blickte zum Himmel, wie er es schon vor ein paar Stunden getan hatte. Noch immer sah er Sterne, obwohl der Morgen schon fast graute, und doch war es nicht mehr derselbe Himmel wie zuvor. Er stand auf, fühlte kühle Luft auf seiner Haut. Sie umfächelte ihn, schien den Geruch von Blut und Tod hinwegzuwehen...

Mit lauter und klarer Stimme begann er zu singen - einmal wenigstens sollte das Lied erklingen, hatte es doch einen solch hohen Preis gefordert. Als er geendet hatte, ergriff er seinen Dolch, und es wurde ganz still.

Nie habe er schöner gesungen, sagten die Elben in der Siedlung später und Elwain hatte Tränen in den Augen, als sie seinen leblosen Körper zurückbrachten. Doch auch die Menschen, die ein Stück entfernt im Tal lebten, erinnerten sich noch nach Jahren an diesen Morgen. Sie hatten einen valargleichen Gesang gehört, dem sie wie gebannt lauschten, ein Lied, stark, melodisch und wunderbar.

Und obwohl sie die Worte nicht verstanden, hatte es Hoffnung in ihnen geweckt, eine Ahnung von Frieden in diesen dunklen Zeiten...

Ende

_Ich danke besonders Leétor für das Beta-lesen meiner kleinen Geschichte._

_Über Reviews würde ich mich natürlich sehr freuen._


End file.
